Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart
is a game for the PlayStation Vita which was released on May 29 2014 http://gematsu.com/2013/03/two-more-neptunia-games-announced-for-ps-vita. It stars Noire as the main protagonist. Its gameplay is based on SRPG-style. Character The game itself has the highest number of playable character in the series yet, including Noire who assumes the role of the protagonist in this game. Neptune, Vert and Blanc will return as playable characters. Histoire returns as well but it is unknown if she is a playable character or not. IF and Compa return as DLC characters. However, it seems that you play the role as Noire's faceless secretary. This game has the first character that is actually from another CH game and not a parody of it as a dlc, Tiara from Fairy Fencer F. This might be because the main artist in both games are the same. All of the characters are based on various PlayStation and classic video games characters. *Lee-Fi is based on Street Fighter's Chun-Li. *Lid is based on Metal Gear Solid's Snake and uses a knife to fight. *Resta is based on the Record of Agarest's Ellis/Fiona's child-form. *Estelle is based on Dragon Quest 3's male Hero and uses a Sword and Shield. *Ein Al with two sword tattoos on her face is based on Final Fantasy. *Poona is based on Opuuna. *Moru is based on Monster Hunter series and uses a mace to fight. *Ai Masujima is based on The iDOLM@STER franchise. *Ryuka is based on The Yakusa franchise. *Blossom Aisen is based on Sakura Wars *Tsunemi is based on Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku and uses music to fight *Wyn is based on Soccer Games possibly Winning Eleven by Konami. *Lady Wac is based on classic arcade game Pac-man. *GJeneria · Generia · G Is likely based on the Gundam Generation games. *Saori possibly based on Tokimeki Memorial's Shiori Fujisaki *Vio (originally Capcom, who was leaked as a concept art for Victory) is making her debut in this game. She is based on the Resident Evil's (known as Biohazard ''in Japan) franchise. *Sango is based on ''Dynasty Warriors' Sun Shang Xiang and uses a Guan Dao Halbard. *Little Rain is based on Neverland series. DLC Characters The following are DLC characters that have to be purchase in order to use. *IF and Compa return in this game. *Tiara, from Compile Hearts' Fairy Fencer F game, is the first character from another game to appear in the series and not a parody of it. *Sting, who represents Sting, the company that helped develop this game. Fan Fiction Characters *Failis is based on Fairy Fencer F's Fang (Eryn)/Tiara and uses a Sword and Shield and Fire Magic. Trivia *The likely reason all the new characters are not given the same name as their obvious games references (with the exception of Tekken), is likely to avoid copyright infringements. *It should be note that all the new characters are based on gaming series that have at least one game that has been available on the PlayStation machines. *The character have been dubbed Gamesonas by NISA and fans. *According to ESRB , there is a possibility Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart might come to Steam. However, this is unconfirmed and is purely a speculation. References Videos Vita-Exclusive Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart Coming Soon - IGN News Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart - Announce Trailer HYPERDEVOTION NOIRE GODDES BLACK HEART - Trailer Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart Review Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart - Walkthrough - Part 1 "Prologue" English, Full 1080p HD Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart - Walkthrough - Part 2 Chapter 1 English, Full 1080p HD Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart - Walkthrough - Part 3 Chapter 1 English, Full 1080p HD Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart - Walkthrough - Part 4 Chapter 2 English, Full 1080p HD External links *Official English site *Japanese site for the game Category:Video Games Category:Neptunia Fanfiction Category:Games